The fast-food industry increasingly demands for a more efficient and expedious method of serving its clientele in a cost effective manner. When serving beverages, customarily lids are placed on cups to maintain the beverage at its desired temperature. At the same time, condiments, such as sugar and cream are supplied to the customer for use in flavoring the beverage. While this method of supplying the goods to the consumer works, it is generally cumbersome and wastelid to have the condiments separate from the lid since the consumer is required to open the lid, insert the desired condiment into the cup and dispose of the condiments wrapper.
The present invention discloses an apparatus which combines the lid and condiments in such a manner as to encourage cost savings, while at the same time be enviromnentally friendly by reducing waste.
The goal of reducing waste has led to a search for such an environmentally sound product, as is the present invention. The present invention is not only a quick and easy method for dispensing additives into a cup, but also eliminates the need for individually packaged items like sugar and creamer. In addition, the present invention discloses a lid having condiments or additives contained within the lid to save storage space.